DDirecta
by AishaUchiha
Summary: – Kiba-kun, ¿te parezco atractiva?- . El castaño no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando. Se sonroja. Era la primera vez que su compañera de equipo no tartamudeaba y también era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de preguntas tan… directas.


**D_Directa**

**.**

Pareja: KibaHina

Reto de Abecedario: letra D

AU. = aquí casi todos serían estudiantes de universidad, para que se hagan una idea de las edades.

OoC = quizás un poco, siempre intento que sea lo menos posible.

Nota = No soy partidaria de parejas con "amigo de la infancia" pero hay que reconocer que entonces la mayoría de las parejas de Naruto no serían viables o.o xD

Disclamier: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para entretener sin fines lucrativos :3

-Narrador y diálogos –

-"pensamientos"-

_-"recuerdos"-_

_-voz por el teléfono- _

_._

_._

_._

Kiba retrocedió en su silla un poco. El calor le cubría todo el cuerpo y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Qué porque estaba así? Ponte tú delante, después de varios años detrás de ella, a la mujer de tu vida haciéndote preguntas inconscientemente insinuantes, pero obviamente borracha. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace unas horas estaba con su habitual timidez y carácter, eso era para asustarse. Nunca pensó que ese sábado llegaría a ser tan caótico para él cuando se despertó esa mañana.

.

.

Acababa de volver del entrenamiento matinal de beisbol y se dirigía a su casa. A pesar de ser sábado el entrenador estaba empeñado en que los fines de semana también dedicaran algunas horas a entrenar, pero por suerte no se acercaba ningún partido próximamente porque si no, también los hubiera sacado de la cama al día siguiente. Y bien saben todos que al castaño no le gustaba despertarse temprano sin una razón de gran peso.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se dio una buena ducha fría y fue a comer algo. Llevaba sin comer desde que se fue de casa y eso fue a las siete y media. Llevaba tres horas fuera y estaba muerto de hambre. Su madre al parecer había salido a comprar y a sacar a pasear a Akamaru, así que se podía quitar la ropa y quedarse cómodo, que no tendría que volver a salir.

Justo cuando iba a calentarse unos trozos de la pizza que sobró de la noche anterior, oyó la vibración de su móvil en la mesa. Miró la pantallita pequeña que le indicaba el nombre de la persona y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de su amiga.

- ¿Sí? – descolgó entre entusiasmado y preocupado, no era normal hablar con ella un fin de semana, a no ser que estuviera planeado desde las clases.

_ - H-hola Kiba-kun…_ - oyó su suave voz a través del auricular – _soy yo…_ - ¡pero claro que sabía que era ella! ¿Es que no se acordaba que le había dado su número hace años?

- ¿Pasa algo Hinata? – dijo mientras ponía el plato de la pizza al microondas.

Hubo un poco de silencio por parte de la chica y eso lo desconcertó. O algo había pasado de verdad, o estaba nerviosa por decir algo que le diera vergüenza. Una y mil posibilidades pasaron por su mente en el corto tiempo de silencio por parte de ella. Después de todos estos años no podía hacerse vanas ilusiones de que se ponía nervioso por él, porque sabía de sus sentimientos por su compañero de clases Naruto Uzumaki. Y aunque le había costado había desechado la idea de que algún día esa increíble chica tímida fuese para él. Estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando por fin oyó de nuevo la voz de la morena por el teléfono.

_ - Esto… ¿t-tienes que hacer algo hoy?_ – no se pudo sorprender más de la pregunta – _s-si tienes algo que hacer olvídalo, n-no era nada impor…._

- ¡No! – respondió cortándola rápidamente. ¿lo que ella decía significaba lo que él creía? Negó con la cabeza. "No te hagas falsas ilusiones".

_ - Bueno… pues… ¿T-te importaría q-quedar para hablar hoy?_ – cuando oyó eso su corazón dio un pequeño salto.

- No, para nada – logró pronunciar a pesar de la clara sorpresa.

_ - V-vale… n-nos vemos a las seis y media en… ¿el p-parque?_ – su voz parecía un poco más animada que en el resto de la conversación pero no podía estar seguro del por qué.

- Sí, claro – respondió con una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro.

La conversación no se extendió mucho más, solo palabras de despedida y colgaron. La cabeza del castaño estaba dando vueltas como loca. ¡Hinata le había pedido verse esa tarde! Ella que nunca solía salir los fines de semana y menos con chicos. Aunque claro esa parte tenía que ver con su familia, porque era muy estricta con las salidas. Pero a pesar de ello había quedado con él por la tarde en el parque. En ese momento oyó el timbre del microondas que indicaba que la comida rápida ya estaba lista para tomar. Se dio cuenta de que de repente se le había pasado parte del hambre. Se tocó la barriga asustado. ¡Estaba reaccionando como una colegiala enamorada! Tenía que calmarse y no desviar los pensamientos a cosas inexistentes.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele mientras comía la pizza que difícilmente quería parecer entrar en su estomago. Otra vez su mente viajaba a unas oportunidades que nunca tendría y después la caída sería peor. Cerró los ojos frustrado. Tantas veces había intentado confesársele a su amiga a los largo de los últimos años… y tantas veces frustradas porque, o aparecía alguien o ella le cortaba recalcando que era un buen amigo. Sintió como una flecha se le clavaba en la espalda y gruñó. Odiaba la maldita friendzone.

Intentó prestar atención a la serie en la tele para despejarse del mal humor instalado en él en ese momento. Miró un momento al móvil.

- Lo que ocasionas por una maldita llamada – rió quedo ante su propio reaccionar antes de volver a fijar la vista en la pantalla.

.

.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el cuarto del Inuzuka estaba hecho un desorden. Normalmente tenía cosas sueltas aquí y allá, pero ahora tenía un montón de ropa sobre la cama y tirada en el piso. El chico dio vueltas por la habitación desquiciado. Era la primera vez que salía con una chica fuera del horario de instituto. No era una cita, pero era la chica que le había gustado desde hace tiempo.

- Argh… me estoy volviendo loco – miró mal a su móvil en el escritorio.

Había pensado en varias ocasiones pedirle consejo a alguno de sus amigos, pero cuanto más lo pensaba más ridículo sonaba. Naruto divulgaría todo por más de media universidad y Shino siempre solía ir con la misma ropa todo el tiempo puesto que el abrigo del chico era como una segunda piel. Gruñó por decima vez esa tarde. Después tenía números de más chicos de la pandilla, pero no podían llamarse del todo amigos, solo compañeros, así que esos no contaban. ¿Uchiha? "Ni de coña me rebajo a ese bastardo popular". Solo de pensarlo se ponía peor, porque sabía que si le pedía algo se lo estaría restregando toda la vida.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró su hermana. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó en cuanto Hana puso un pie dentro de su habitación. No sabía ni cuantas veces la castaña le había echado la bronca porque su cuarto pareciera un estercolero. Eso ya no pasaba por que se había mudado a su propio apartamento hace casi un año ya, pero al parecer había elegido hoy para hacer una visita sorpresa.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? – chilló la chica en cuanto echó un vistazo a la estancia.

- N-nada… - dijo él temeroso de que le pegara detrás de la cabeza como cuando hacía algo mal de pequeño.

- Nunca he entendido como puedes desordenar tanto el cuarto siendo un chico – resopló con el seño fruncido – ¡ni que tuvieras una cita! – Kiba tragó saliva y su hermana se dio cuenta.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron. Si algo temía más de su hermana que sus broncas por cosas triviales, era la terrible curiosidad que había desarrollado a lo largo de los años por el tema del amor. Sobre todo si tenía que ver con su hermano pequeño, es decir él. Gruñó y se adelantó hasta la puerta para empujar a su hermana al exterior.

- No es eso… solo he quedado con una amiga para hablar – la Inuzuka mayor se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

- Ohh… ¿y para hablar de qué? – Kiba se puso rojo.

- ¡Y yo que sé! – protestó el menor – seguramente sea algo de la escuela como siempre.

Ante eso su hermana no pudo replicar y salió despedida fuera del cuarto antes de poder llegar a formular otra pregunta. Había visto la cara de seriedad que tenía su hermano y eso le decía que era un tema delicado para él. Así que por una vez le dio el espacio que necesitaba. El de ojos color café se apoyó contra la puerta después de cerrarla y suspiró. "seguramente sea algo de la escuela" Miró delante suyo y vio todo el desorden que había ocasionado su indecisión de que ponerse. Decidió coger su típica ropa de siempre, pantalones negros y camiseta azul oscuro. Salió de la casa poco después para encontrarse con la Hyuga, si bien no era para algo más que amistad, era por algo importante y él siempre estaría para apoyarla.

.

.

A pocos minutos de llegar al parque la vio aparecer. Ella tampoco se había arreglado pero iba igual de bonita que siempre, con sus vaqueros de siempre y una blusa violeta. Después de saludarse, por indicación de ella fueron a un bar cercano. Eso le extrañó. Ella nunca quería ir a ese tipo de sitios porque eran muy ruidosos y en algunos el olor era asfixiante. Pero aún así entraron en uno y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Por unos cuantos minutos todo era silencio. Solo cambió la atmosfera cuando la camarera hizo acto de presencia y les preguntó que querían.

- Una cocacola, gracias – dijo él, para después mirar a Hinata.

- U-una… j-jarra de cerveza,... gracias – Kiba la miró totalmente sorprendido y en cuanto la camarera se fue con el pedido preguntó sus dudas.

- ¿Quieres alcohol? – preguntó intentando no sonar tan sorprendido como lo estaba, sin éxito alguno cabe decir.

La chica lo miró un momento a los ojos y después desvió la mirada con algo de sonrojo. Cada vez se le hacía más raro el comportamiento de la chica frente a sí. Y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Y como veía que si no decía nada el silencio se alargaría, decidió preguntar una de sus muchas dudas.

- ¿Para que querías quedar? – ella volvió de nuevo la mirada al frente pero no a sus ojos.

- B-bueno… quería hablar contigo… s-sobre algo… - vio como los cachetes de la Hyuga adquirían color según pronunciaba las palabras. Hizo un poco de tiempo para coger aire y siguió – re-resulta que estaba a p-punto de salir de clases y…

Pero no pudo seguir porque la camarera había traído lo que habían pedido, cortando a la de ojos blancos en medio de la frase. En cuanto la chica se marchó, la peliazul echó dos tragos a su bebida, y antes de que Kiba pudiese decirle algo sobre lo que estaba haciendo, ella decidió seguir la conversación.

- R-resulta que me olvide algo en el aula… - pegó otro sorbo a la jarra – m-mi estuche. P-pero no pude llegar a él… - entonces el chico prestó mucha atención a la conversación y se desvió de que Hinata estaba bebiendo el alcohol demasiado rápido. Antes de seguir la Hyuga bebió otro poco y los ojos se le humedecieron – N-Naruto-kun… es-estaba con Sakura… y-y la besaba… - finalizó para después bajar su mirada hasta una de las patas de la mesa, la cual parecía ser más interesante.

Kiba no sabía que decir. Estaba que estallaba de rabia. Otra vez salía el tema de Naruto al cual odiaba, a pesar de ser su amigo, cada vez más por no fijarse en la guapa chica que tenía tras él. Pero se sentía sin ser capaz de decir nada por lo afectada que se veía la chica al ver tal escena. Tuvo que aguantar las ganas de poner de vuelta y media al rubio, porque supuso que ella a pesar de todo lo defendería. Y eso dolía más que ninguna otra cosa.

- Lo-lo siento Kiba-kun… - dijo mientras se sacaba con la mano unas lagrimas que habían escapado sin querer de sus ojos - … N-no debí contarte… p-pero no tenía a quién acudir… y… - calló para aguantar las otras lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Para nada Hinata – dijo él con voz suave – sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras… - tragó grueso antes de decir las dolorosas palabras – soy tu mejor amigo…

Ella le dio una fugaz sonrisa por sus palabras e intentó calmarse. Tomó de nuevo la jarra de cerveza en su mano y le dio otro trago para darse valor a sí misma.

El castaño a pesar de estar echando humo por el mal comportamiento del Uzumaki y de su mala suerte, hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse e intentar tranquilizar a la peliazul. Puso una mano sobre la de ella y le dijo con un gesto que se sentara a su lado si quería.

Haciendo caso de la petición de Kiba, Hinata se sentó a su lado en la mesa, pero sin soltar la bebida fría de su mano. Tomó otro sorbo antes de sentarse del todo, a la vez que hacía una señal a la chica que los había atendido para que le sirviera otra. Pero eso no lo vio el de ojos color castaño oscuro. Así que cuando esta se acercó con otra jarra de cerveza y Hinata le dio las gracias, Kiba la miró estupefacto.

- ¿Hinata que ha…? – iba a protestar pero no lo dejó terminar.

- Kiba –kun ¿Te parezco atractiva? – preguntó con la mirada perdida frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? – Kiba la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. De todas las cosas que podía decir Hinata en ese día nada lo hubiera impresionado más. Que equivocado estaba.

Ella, contrario a lo que haría normalmente lo agarró de la manga de la camiseta y se acercó a él con las mejillas encendidas.

- ¿Tan fea soy para que los chicos ni me miren? – formula de otra manera la pregunta para llegar a hacerse entender sin ningún tartamudeo de su parte.

Kiba no sabía que responder. No podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando. Se sonroja. Era la primera vez que su compañera de equipo no tartamudeaba y también era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de preguntas tan… directas. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto, pero si quería una respuesta, se la daría. Se intentó poner serio y trato de responderle lo mejor posible.

- Eso no es verdad Hinata… - "Tú eres muy guapa, la más guapa de todas" pero eso no lo podía decir en voz alta – lo que pasa es que Naruto no se entera de nada – dijo intentando que no le saliera ningún insulto.

Ella sonrió débilmente y tomo otro trago de su nueva jarra de cerveza, girándose al frente de nuevo.

- Es verdad… - dijo para sorpresa del Inuzuka – Naruto-kun es un idiota – no sabía que le sorprendía más si lo que estaba diciendo o la seguridad con que lo decía.

Entonces vio como la chica bebía de nuevo de la jarra y supo que le pasaba. Estaba borracha. Eso era. Por eso era su comportamiento y por eso hacía cosas que no venían a cuento. Cuando intentó quitarle la jarra de la mano ella se echó para atrás y alejó la cerveza de él.

- ¡N-no! –dijo haciendo un puchero – con ella puedo hablar mejor – él solo cerró los ojos e intentó agarrar la jarra de nuevo.

- Hina – empezó sin importarle las formalidades, después de todo ella seguramente no lo recordaría mañana – estás borracha – pero la chica hizo una especie de quejido y alejó más la bebida de él.

- Jeje… - rió para sí misma y miró al chico al lado de ella – me gusta cómo me has llamado… - lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces Kiba se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba al tratar de alcanzar la jarra de sus manos. Prácticamente estaba encima de ella, solo separado por mínimos centímetros. Pero obviamente había superado el nivel llamado espacio íntimo. Sintió el calor subírsele a las mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los otros. ¿Había dicho que le gustaba como le había llamado? ¿Se refería al diminutivo?

Desconcertado vio como ella se pegaba un poco más a él, soltando la jarra en la mesa en el acto, pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Lo miraba de abajo a arriba como si fuera un cachorro abandonado y eso solo le hizo notar como un escalofrío le recorría toda la espalda.

- ¿Tú… me quieres? – Si abría los ojos más se le iban a salir, estaba seguro.

Kiba retrocedió en su silla un poco. El calor le cubría todo el cuerpo y estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación y porque no salía nada de su boca? Por su mente pasaban mil y una cosas, entre ellas aprovechar para declarársele, pero recordó que ella estaba bebida y seguramente solo serviría para hacer un ridículo inmenso, porque ella no lo recordaría. Y en caso de que recordara, no sabía si quería saber su reacción al día siguiente. Cerró los ojos. Eso no lo llevaba a ninguna parte.

- Hinata… escucha – abrió los ojos de nuevo para encararla – yo… - mala idea, con solo mirarla se le fueron las palabras de la mente y se perdieron en su cabeza. Tenía su cara a centímetros y veía claramente el sonrojo en las mejillas, igual que también veía sus rojos labios ligeramente abiertos, y esos ojos… "Oh, dios, no hay cosa más bonita que sus ojos" - …te quiero… -

Su boca lo había traicionado y había dicho las palabras que no quería pronunciar en ese momento. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendida, pero no decía nada, y eso lo ponía aún peor.

En ese momento ella pasó sus brazos por los hombros de él y la vio sonreír. Solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón contra sus oídos. Realmente debía de estar como si fuera un extintor. Ella acercaba más su cabeza y vio como sus labios se fruncían levemente. ¡Lo pensaba besar! Y su cabeza ya había ido tan rápido que se había parado y había decidido abandonar a todo razonamiento. Cerró los ojos abandonándose al momento. Estaba punto de tocar sus labios, esos labios rojizos y sugerentes… a punto de…

Y sintió un jalón de su cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos vio el cuerpo de Hinata colgando de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Había caído inconsciente justo antes de que pasara algo. La bebida había hecho su efecto y se había quedado dormida. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado, después de todo iba a besar a la mujer de sus sueños. Con cuidado la soltó un momento de su agarre y ordenó a la camarera la cuenta.

La camarera no dijo nada al ver a Hinata dormida en su asiento, pero si lo miró raro antes de que saliera por la puerta con ella recargada en su espalda. Estaba dormida, pero en cuanto la puso a su espalda se agarró a él firmemente, gracias a eso no se tenía que preocupar por guardar el equilibrio y tener que se callera.

Cuando salió del local, empezó a andar por la calle pensando a donde iría. A la mansión Hyuga no podía ir ni de broma. Con su hija así, Hiashi se pondría como loco, él saldría mal parado seguro, y temía que Hinata también por el malpensar de su padre. Así que fue a su casa, esperando que estuviera vacía para ahorrar preguntas innecesarias.

.

.

Y allí estaba él, mirando la tele del salón en uno de los sofás individuales, mientras que Hinata Hyuga, su amiga desde hace ya varios años se encontraba dormida y borracha en el gran sillón de su salón. La había intentado despertar varias veces pero no había manera de que abriera sus perlados ojos.

Cuando había llegado a la casa, todavía estaba su hermana rondando por ahí pero agradeció que no le preguntara demasiado y le ayudara en lo que le había indicado. Por supuesto no se libró de tener que explicar que le pasaba a la chica en brazos, pero eso era normal. Por Suerte, los detalles de las demás cosas se los logró saltar. Sabía que ella se los preguntaría más tarde, y por eso él estaba pensando en una forma de escapar de ello. Ahora mismo Hana había ido a comprar algo para la resaca, para cuando la peliazul se despertara. Así que estaban solos en la casa con Akamaru, su mascota y gran amigo, que estaba durmiendo en su propia cama personalizada a pocos metros de ellos.

Pasaba las cadenas de televisión pensando en que se suponía que debía hacer cuando la bella durmiente despertara. Se le había confesado sin querer y ella había estado a punto de besarlo, pero… ¿en verdad sentía algo o era causa de los efectos del alcohol? Se apretó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos fuertemente ¡Ni siquiera sabía si recordaría algo de lo ocurrido! La miró por un momento. Tenía el rostro de lado contra uno de los brazos del sillón y estaba recogida de piernas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía tan angelical, tan ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza y a todo lo que había ocasionado con unas pocas palabras y actos.

En ese momento le pareció escucharla murmurar algo y se acercó con curiosidad para intentar entenderla. Al lado del sofá donde estaba la chica, se inclinó levemente para intentar escuchar los susurros que salían de su boca.

- Kiba-kun… - dijo al tiempo que lo agarraba del cuello y lo apegaba a ella todavía dormida.

El rojo ocupó toda la cara del castaño, mientras intentaba apartarse un poco. Pero la Hyuga lo agarraba con fuerza como si temiera que se fuera a alejar de él por algo, así que no podía hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Al tenerlo aprisionado contra ella, podía notar sus senos a través de la ropa y eso solo conseguía que cierta parte de su cuerpo también sintiera el mismo calor que su cara. Para colmo había susurrado su nombre y eso lo había dejado marcado.

De repente oyó la puerta de la calle abrirse y abrió los ojos asustado. Si era su madre estaba frito y si era su hermana era todavía peor, con algo de prisa intentó zafarse del agarre de la peliazul, pero lo único que logró fue que uno de los cojines del sillón resbalara y ellos dos también.

- ¡Kiba! ¿Qué se supone que haces?! – y es que el grito de su hermana no era para menos. Visto desde fuera se podía malinterpretar la situación perfectamente, eso el Inuzuka lo reconocía.

Él había caído de espaldas al suelo para que la peliazul no sufriera daño, pero en vez de agarrarla por la cintura una de las manos se le fue al pecho de la chica "muy blandito por cierto". Y Hinata estaba encima de él, pero sin agarrarse, puesto que había decidido justo en el momento de la caída dejar su cuello libre, por lo que la situación parecía peor cada vez. Para añadir suplicio al Inuzuka, la chica de ojos claros decidió despertarse en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Esto no es lo que parece! – se intentó defender él cuando su amiga vio en la situación en la que estaban y su cara se empezaba a poner como un semáforo en rojo.

- ¡Kyaa~! – y volvió a caer encima del chico desmayada de la impresión.

"¡Genial! Eso ayuda mucho hina…" suspiró y dirigió la mirada a su hermana que lo miraba con reprobación desde la entrada de la sala.

- ¿Me ayudas o no? – con un poco de duda ayudo a levantar a Hinata del suelo y a sentarla en el sillón como pudieron. Cuando lo lograron Hana volvió a su postura anterior buscando una explicación. – ¡ella se agarró de mí! – eso no mejoró la cara de la Inuzuka mayor - ¡oh, por dios, soy tu hermano! ¿Nee-san me crees capaz de algo pervertido? – suspiró frustrado. Vio como la castaña señalaba a su entrepierna todavía contenta por lo de antes.

El chico gruñó y se largó a su cuarto para darse una ducha fría. Le estaba saliendo todo perfecto ese día.

.

.

Cuando salió de su cuarto ya normalizado y vestido, se encontró a Hinata en el pasillo mirando al suelo. Hubo un silencio que se prolongó unos minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada. Seguramente había recuperado la consciencia mientras él estaba en la ducha y Hana le había dado algo para que no le doliera la cabeza, porque no tenía señales de ello en lo poco que veía de su expresión. Kiba estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de despertarse y asustado por todo lo que conllevaba que se despertara.

- ¿P-puedo p-pasar? – preguntó la chica todavía mirando al suelo pero señalando a la puerta de su cuarto. Eso lo sorprendió.

- ¿No temes que te haga algo? – sabía que eso podría asustarla. Si su hermana le había contado algo raro como lo de antes, probablemente ahora pensaba muy mal de él.

Ella negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo al chico. Sin decir nada más él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Solo en ese momento se acordó de lo desordenada que había dejado la habitación. Su cara se coloreó de rojo y despejó un sitio en la cama para que ella se pudiera sentar.

- L-lo siento… está un poco desordenado – ella solo rió un poco y se sentó en el sitio que le había buscado.

Gracias a la risa de la chica se pudo relajar un poco más. Aún así seguía sintiendo vergüenza, por mostrarle ese lado de él. Aunque todo aquel desorden era por ella.

- Gr-gracias… - dijo bajito Hinata.

- ¿Eh? – lo que menos se esperaba era un agradecimiento de la chica - ¿Por qué?

- P-por escucharme… mis problemas… - y entonces el recordó que todo esto había empezado por la charla en el bar – y-y… - se sonrojó un poco – por cu-cuidar de mí c-cuando se me fueron las copas… - miraba intermitentemente al suelo y a él que se encontraba en la pared de al lado – l-lo siento…

- No pasa nada… - habló con algo de alivio y pesar. Seguramente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado después, así que ella se había sentido mal por darle problemas solamente. – para eso están los amigos Hinata… - había sido un iluso por hacerse falsas esperanzas.

Ella levantó la cara en ese momento. Parecía más aliviada pero un poco desconcertada. Aún con el sonrojo en las mejillas trató de decir algo para corregirlo.

- P-prefiero… l-la otra forma – Kiba la miró sin comprender y ella explicó – d-de llamarme…

En ese momento el corazón del castaño dio un vuelco dentro de sí. Si se acordaba de que le había llamado Hina… ¿se suponía que se acordaba de todo lo demás? Con algo de miedo consiguió preguntar mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba.

- ¿T-te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó? – vio que la Hyuga asentía sonrojada y advirtió que su corazón empezó a tomar fuerza en los latidos - ¿y-y de lo que yo…? – no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba muy nervioso. Vio como ella se levantaba de su sitio y se ponía de pie al lado suyo.

- S-si… re-recuerdo todo… - dijo todavía mirando al suelo - ¿e-era cierto?

Ahora llegaba el momento de la verdad, ahora podía decidir si podía decirle sus sentimientos y arriesgarse a perder su amistad o a mencionar que era una broma y esperar que no le sentara mal. Pero en ese momento ella lo miró a los ojos. Lo miró justo como lo había mirado unas horas antes en el bar, de una manera en la que él no podría mentir aunque lo intentara. Antes de seguir pensando se vio soltando las palabras.

- T-todo cierto… -

Cuando la vio sonreír se sintió el chico más feliz del universo entero. Ya podía pasar lo que fuera con esa relación, pero nunca se arrepentiría de ese momento y de esa sonrisa dedicada solo para él. Ella bajo de nuevo el rostro apenada por el momento.

- ¿M-me dejas intentarlo? – volvió a mirarlo a la cara - ¿m-me dejas in-intentar quererte… u-un poco más?

Y Kiba no necesito más, no pudo esperar más. Como la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, la levantó por la cintura y la empezó a girarla en el aire.

- ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! – gritó mientras reía de la felicidad, a lo que ella no pudo evitar seguirle.

Cuando pararon de dar vueltas, la bajó al suelo de nuevo y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos. Era un momento tan especial que ninguno de los dos quiso hacer otra cosa que mirar y contemplar la felicidad del otro. Kiba sabía que sería muy pronto para un beso por lo que se contuvo. Ya tendría más momentos para poder expresar su amor con esa chica. Porque su sueño se había cumplido, porque ahora tenía a la novia más perfecta del mundo, porque nunca olvidaría aquella caótica tarde en la que empezaron a salir.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro fic más del reto de Abecedario! *w* Estoy contenta. Este fic se desarrolló más rapido de lo que creía y pude subirlo antes de tiempo **

**Esta vez es de la pareja KibaHina, no es que esta pareja me encante pero quería darle una oportunidad... y bueno, salió el one-shot más largo que he escrito xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado ^w^ Seguiré con mis otros fics y dejaré el siguiente de abecedario para el año que viene ya.**

**Todos sus reviews serán bienvenidos como siempre y muchas gracias a los que son fieles seguidores míos T^T me hacen una escritora muy feliz y con más ganas de escribir que nunca. **

**Neko-besitos-navideños a todos! **


End file.
